Wicked- Total Drama
by That Weird Angel
Summary: This is Wicked as played by The TD cast. The reason why it is a cross over is because it is using the same script as the play. Review it please! Rated T to be safe
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

Here are the castmates for this and the parts they will play.

Elphaba... (Witch of the West)... Played by Heather

G(a)linda ... (Witch of the North) ….. Played by Dakota

Nessarose ...…. (Witch of the East)... Played by Cassie

Fiyero...…... (Scarecrow/ Winkie Prince) …. Played by Alejandro

Boq...….….. (Tinman/Munchkin)... Played by Boq

Mme. Morrible...… (Press Secretary/Head of Shiz) ….. Played by Gwen

Wizard...…... (Leader of Oz) ….. Played by Cody

Dr. Dillamond... (Elphaba's Professor/Goat)... Cameron

Frex...… (Witch's Father)... Played by Mike

Melena...….. (Witch's Mother)... Played by Sierra

Shen Shen...…. (Galinda's Friend)... Played by Courtney

Pfanee...….. (Galinda's Friend)... Played by Zoey

Chistery...… (Winged Monkey)... Played by DJ

Head Guard...… (Ozian Army Member) …. Played by Trent

Avaric...….. (Fiyero's Servant)... Played by Owen

Professor...…. (Dillamond's Replacement) …. Played by Duncan

* * *

"You guys are going to put on Wicked!" Chris McLean said smirking.

"YES!" Boq and Cassie said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda Boq." Cassie said.

"Shush it! Everybody here at the reunion will do it. The people that I do not list are the people of Oz. Heather, you will be Elphaba. Dakota, you will be Glinda or Galinda," Chris said and seeing the look on Dakotas' face, "They are the same person. Cassie, you will be Nessarose, Alejandro, you will be Fiyero, Boq, you will be Boq. Gwen, you will be Madame Morrible. Cody, you will be the wizard. Cameron, you will be Dr. Dillamond. Mike, you will be Frex. Sierra, you will be Melena. Courtney, you will be Shen Shen. Zoey, you will be Pfannee. DJ, you will be Chistery. Trent, you will be the Head Guard. Owen, you will be Avaric. And Duncan, you will be the Professor, Now get started!"

**The rest of cast people:**

GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!

THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!

THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS,

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ,

IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!

**Gwen:** Look, it's Glinda!

_Glinda floats in on a giant bubble_

**Dakota:** It's good to see me, isn't it? _(Ozians Agree) _No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians:

LET US BE GLAD,

LET US BE GRATEFUL,

LET US REJOICE THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE

THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!

ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW

THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?

THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVELL BY AND BY

OUTLIVE A LIE

FOR YOU AND...

**Justin:** Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?

**Dakota:** Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, innuend... but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!

**Olivia:**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

**Stacy:**

NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!

**Ozians:**

NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!

**Justin:**

THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

**Women:**

THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!

**Ozians:**

WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!

**Dakota:**

AND GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED DIE ALONE

IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED

YOU'RE LEFT ONLY

ON YOUR OWN

**Ozians:**

YES, GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED CRY ALONE

NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED

THEY REAP ONLY

WHAT THEY'VE SOWN

**Izzy:** Glinda, why does wickedness happen?

**Dakota:** That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood,; She had a father, who just happened to be the governor of munchkinland..

_Witch's Parents Enter._

**Mike:** I'm off to the assembly, dear.

**Dakota:** She had a mother, as so many do...

**Mike:**

HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY

**Sierra:**

THAT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT

**Mike:**

BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART

WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!

_Mike Exits. A Lover Runs Into The Room._

**Dakota:** And like all families, they had their secrets.

**Lover:**

HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,

I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,

SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXIR

AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER

HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,

AND FOLLOW ME DOWN

**Dakota:** And of course, from the moment she was born she was... well... different!

**Dale:** AHHH! It's coming!

**Mike:** Now?

**Dale:** The baby's coming!

**Mike:** And how!

**Dale:**

I SEE A NOSE!

**Mike:**

I SEE A CURL!

**Both:**

IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE…

_(They Scream)_

**Sierra:** What is it? What's wrong?

**Dale:**

HOW CAN IT BE?

**Mike:**

WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

**Dale:**

IT'S ATROCIOUS!

**Mike:**

IT'S OBSCENE!

**Both:**

LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE,

THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY

GREEN!

**Mike:** Take it away... Take it away!

**Dakota:** So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

**Munchkins:**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!

NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)

WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)

GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (SHE DIED ALONE)

WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)

WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...

WICKED...

WICKED!

**Dakota:** Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...

**Sammy:** Glinda, is it true you were her friend?

_Ozians Gasp_

**Dakota:** Well, I... you see... um... yes.

_Louder Gasps_

**Dakota:** Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". _She Motions Her Bubble Downward._ I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.


	2. Dear Old Shiz

_Scene Fades As Shiz Students Appear. Elphaba Enters With Them._

**Students:**

O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS

THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.

WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,

WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED

IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ (DEAR OLD SHIZ)

OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...

**Dakota:** _Being Wheeled In On A Big Cart Filled With Luggage._

OOOOOOOOOOLD

**All:**

SHIZZZZZZZZZZZ (DEAR OLD SHIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)

_Frex Wheels Nessarose On Stage._

**Heather:** What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child.

**Mike:** Elphaba!

**Heather:** Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color.

**Mike:** Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason...

**Heather:** Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose.

_Frex Holds Out A Box._

**Mike:** My precious little girl: a parting gift.

**Cassie:** Now, father... _He Pulls Silver Shoes From The Box._ Jeweled shoes!

**Mike:** As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much! _He Kisses Nessarose And Exits._

**Cassie:** Elphaba...

**Heather:** Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!

_Mme. Morrible Enters_

**Gwen:** Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments... _Elphaba &amp; Galinda Raise Their Hands. She Notices Galinda First._ Yes, is this regarding room assignments?

**Dakota:** Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite..._Noticing Her Followers' Disappointment._ But you can all come visit me whenever you want!

**Courtney:** How good of you!

**Zoey:** You are so good!

**Dakota:** No I'm not!

**Both:** Yes you are!

**Dakota:** Now stop! _Swishes Her Hair._

**Gwen:** Do you have a question?

**Dakota:** Yes, you see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands... I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point".

**Gwen:** Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.

**Dakota:** Well, exactly!

**Heather:** We have not yet received our room assignments.

**Gwen:** Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! _Sees Elphaba, snorts_...And you must be.

**Heather:** I'm the other daughter. Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic.

**Gwen:** Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.

**Dakota:** Bright? She's phosphorescent.

**Gwen:** I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

**Dakota:** Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay.

**Courtney:** That's so unfair!

**Boq:** You should say something!

**Dakota:** Should I?

**Zoey:** Do it!

**Gwen:** Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?

**Dakota:** Madame Morrible...

**Gwen:** Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!

**Dakota:** What?

**Gwen:** Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda.

**Dakota:** Huh?

**Gwen:** The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...

**Heather:** But Madame, I've always looked after my sister.

**Gwen:** Everyone, to your dormitories.

**Heather:** But Madame...

**Heather:** Let her go!

_Nessarose's Wheelchair Is Torn From Morrible's Hands And Begins To Wheel Itself Back To Elphaba._

**Gwen:** How did you do that?

**Dakota:** How did she do that?

**Cassie:** Elphaba!

**Gwen:** You mean this has happened before?

**Heather:** Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... I'm sorry, Madame.

**Gwen:** What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

**Heather:** Sorcery?

**Gwen:** I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students.

**Dakota:** What?

_All Students But Galinda Exit._

**Gwen:** Oh, Miss Elphaba...

MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED

FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR

WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS

MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER!

MY DEAR, MY DEAR,

I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD

TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE

WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS

A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE

IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD

YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD

**Dakota:** Madame Morrible...

**Gwen:** No, not now dearest. _She Exits._

**Dakota:** This will just make me a better person. _She simles._

_She Runs Off._


	3. The Wizard and I

**Heather:**

DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?

HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?

THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE

IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD

IF I MAKE GOOD

SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.

WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,

ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,

AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD,

WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE

SINCE BIRTH!

AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM

BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED

DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB?

OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!

HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,

A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY"

AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,

THE WIZARD AND I

ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,

MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,

'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD

NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE

NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,

NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED,

AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU

WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED

AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE

THAT I HAVE INSIDE

MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY

WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,

THE WIZARD AND I

AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "ELPHABA,

A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,

SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE

HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?

AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE

SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS

WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU

IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?"

AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME

"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY

OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND I

YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND...

UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED

AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY

I KNOW

IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY

AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY

BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE

A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ

THAT'S ALL TO DO

WITH ME!

AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD

FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT

AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT

I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!

AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE

HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!

WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM

FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAVORITE TEAM:

THE WIZARD...

AND I!


	4. What is This Feeling?

**Dakota:** Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...

**Heather:** My dear father...

**Both:**

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ

**Heather:**

BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA...

**Dakota:**

BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...

**Both:**

FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND

Yes...

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...

**Dakota:**

UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...

**Heather:** Blonde.

**Dakota:**

WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

**Heather:**

I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!

**Dakota:**

MY PULSE IS RUSHING...

**Heather:**

MY HEAD IS REELING...

**Dakota:**

MY FACE IS FLUSHING...

**Both:**

WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

FERVID AS A FLAME,

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES...

LOATHING!

UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

**Dakota:**

FOR YOUR FACE

**Heather:**

YOUR VOICE

**Dakota:**

YOUR CLOTHING

**Both:**

LET'S JUST SAY...

I LOATHE IT ALL!

EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL

WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION

IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!

THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!

AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU

MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

**Students:**

DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!

HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!

SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!

WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,

BUT GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTAR!

**Dakota:** Well...

THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

**Students:**

POOR GALINDA FORCED TO RESIDE

WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED

WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU

WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!

**Students:** WE SHARE YOU'RE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...

**Both:** WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

**Students:** FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING...

**Both:** I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...

**Students:** LET'S JUST SAY...

**Both:** MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...

**Students:** WE LOATHE IT ALL!

**Both:** OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

**Students:** EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...

**Both:** DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

**Students:** MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...

**Both:** YES...

**All:** AHHHH!

**Students:** ...LOATHING!

**Both:** LOATHING!

**Students:** ... LOATHING!

**Both:** THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION

**Students:** ... LOATHING!

**Both:** IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

**Students:** ... SO STRONG!

**Both:** IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!

**Both:**

THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,

**Students: **... LOATHING

**Both:** AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER

**Students:** LOATHING... LOATHING... LOATHING YOU!

**Both:** LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!

**Students:** ... LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

**Both:** MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

**Heather:** Boo!

**Heather:** Hahahaha!


	5. Dr Dillamund's class

_The Students Are In Desks As Dillamond Arrives._  
**Dillamond:** Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda.  
**Galinda:** It's GAlinda.  
**Dillamond:** Excuse me... Glinda.  
**Galinda:** I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.  
**Elphaba:** Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.  
**Galinda:** Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed.  
**Dillamond:** Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less...looks at Elphaba... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?  
**Elphaba:** _Raises hand_. From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought.  
**Dillamond:** Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"?_Elphaba Raises Hand._ Someone besides Miss Elphaba? Ah yes, Miss Glinda...  
**Galinda:** It's GAlinda... with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.  
**Dillamond:** Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... _Walks Over To The Chalk Board And Turns It Over. On it is written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. _Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!  
_All Students Exit Except Elphaba &amp; Nessarose. Dillamond Has His Back Turned To Her._  
**Elphaba:** You go on ahead, Nessa.  
_Nessarose Exits._  
**Elphaba:** _Reading The Board Aloud._ "Animals should be seen and not heard..."  
**Dillamond:** Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.  
**Elphaba:** Oh that's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?  
**Dillamond:** Oh, thank you! How kind.  
_She Pulls Out A Candy Bar And Unwraps It. He Takes The Paper and Begins To Eat It. He Sees The Board._  
**Dillamond:** I seem to have lost my appetite.  
**Elphaba:** You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.  
**Dillamond:** Oh Miss Elphaba, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Elphaba...


	6. Something Bad

**Cameron:**

I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX

NO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,

WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.

AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK

A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK

FORBIDDEN TO PREACH

NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!

ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE

TO ANYONE WITH PAWS

SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ

**Heather:**

SOMETHING BAD?

HAPPENING IN OZ?

**Cameron:**

UNDER THE SURFACE

BEHIND THE SCENES

SOMETHING BAAAAAH...

Sorry, bad...

**Heather:** Dr. Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?

**Cameron:** No, I don't know what came over me.

**Heather:** So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?

**Cameron:** Well, with so much pressure not to...

_Morrible Enters._

**Gwen:** I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.

**Heather:** Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but...

**Gwen**: But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point.

_Morrible Exits._

**Heather:** I'd better go. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!

SO NOTHING BAD

**Both:**

NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD

**Cameron:**

NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH...

Sorry... Bad.

**Heather:**

IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,

IN OZ...


	7. Fiyero

_Fiyero &amp; Avaric Enter._

**Owen:** Here we are, sir! Shiz University!

**Alejandro:** What? Already?

**Owen:** Yes, sir.

**Alejandro:** What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Avaric. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others.

_Avaric Exits._

**Boq:** Uh, miss Galinda, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there.

**Dakota:** That's not true, Biq.

**Boq:** It's Boq.

**Dakota:** Biq, do you know who that is? That's Fiyero Tiggular, tha Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!

_Boq Looks Disgusted. Fiyero Walks Toward Them. Galinda Swishes Her Hair. Fiyero, Noticing Her Strange Behavior, Does The Same._

**Dakota:** _To Fiyero._ Were you looking for something or someone?

**Alejandro:** Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?

**Boq:** History building is way over there my friend...

**Dakota:** That class just ended!

**Alejandro:** Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?

**Dakota:** Nothing really... until now...

**Boq:** We've been studying!

**Alejandro:** Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.


	8. Dancing Through Life

**Alejandro****:**

THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS

THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON

BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!

THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,

BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?

STOP STUDYING STRIFE

AND LEARN TO LIVE

THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE

SKIMMING THE SURFACE

GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH

LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY, NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

NO NEED TO TOUGH IT

WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO

NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

SWAYING AND SWEEPING

AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL

LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS

WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY

NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

MINDLESS AND CARELESS

MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE

WHOES ARE FLEETING

BLOWS ARE GLANCING

WHEN YOU'RE DANCING

THROUGH LIFE!

**Alejandro:** So! What's the most swankified place in town?

**Dakota:** That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!

**Alejandro:** Sounds perfect!

LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM

WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT

WE CAN DANCE 'TIL IT'S LIGHT

FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL

GIVE HER A WHIRL!

RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM

COME ON FOLLOW ME!

YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE

**Students:**

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST (LIFE!)

**Alejandro:**

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!

**Students:**

NOTHIN' MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE!

**Alejandro:**

SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...

**Boq:** Miss Galinda? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, right by your side, waiting, all night.

**Dakota:** Oh, how very kind, Biq.

**Boq:** ... Boq...

**Dakota:** But, do you know what would be even kinder?

SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

THE ONE IN THE CHAIR?

IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR

WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE

AND NOT SHE, GEE

I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO

IF THAT SOMEONE WERE

TO GO INVITE HER!

**Boq:** Well, maybe I could invite her!

**Dakota:**

OH, BIQ, REALLY?

YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?

**Boq:** I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. _Walks Over To Nessarose._ Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you...

**Alejandro:** _To Galinda._ You're good.

**Dakota:** I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

**Alejandro:** So, I'll be picking you up around eight?

**Dakota:** After all...

NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,

**Both:**

IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACHOTHER!

**Dakota:** You're perfect!

**Alejandro:** You're perfect!

**Both:**

SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER

BORN TO BE FOREVER

DANCING THROUGH LIFE!

The Scene Fades To Elphaba and Nessarose.

Heather: It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!

Cassie: Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him...

Heather: Galinda?!

Cassie: Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Galinda!

FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,

I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT

WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME

AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE

SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER

ELPHABA SEE...

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, ME AND BOQ

Cassie: Please, Elphaba, try to understand.

Heather: I DO...

The Scene Changes To Galinda, Shen Shen, &amp; Pfanee. Elphaba Remains On The Other Side Of The Stage.

Dakota: Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero.

Shen Shen Pulls The Witch's Hat Out Of One Of Galinda's Hat Boxes.

Zoey: Galinda, what in Oz's name!?

Dakota Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

Courtney: Yes you do!

Zoey: Give it to her! Just do it!

They All Stare At Elphaba. Galinda Walks Forward, Meeting Elphaba Half Way.

Heather: Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now...

Dakota: And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! Gives Her The Hat.

IT'S REALLY... UH... SHARP!

DON'T YOU THINK?

Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER,

THIS HAT AND YOU,

YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER, SO HERE!

OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!

Galinda Runs Off. Elphaba Laughs At The Sight Of The Hat. She Exits.. The Students Enter And Dance. When This Is Done, Boq And Nessarose Appear, Awkwardly Holding Hands.

Cassie: What's in the punch?

Boq: Lemons, and melons, and pears!

Cassie: Oh my!

Boq:

LISTEN NESSA...

Cassie: Yes?

Boq:

UH, NESSA...

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A

REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...

NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.

Nessarose: Oh, Boq, I know why.

Boq: You do?

Cassie:

IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...

WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

Boq: No... it's because... uh... because...

BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

Cassie: Oh, Boq!

I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!

AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?

WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ?

Boq: You know what? Let's dance!

Cassie: What?

Boq:

LET'S DANCE!

They Dance, As Well As The Others Around Them. Finally, Mme. Morrible Runs Up To Galinda.

Gwen: Oh, Miss Upland?

Dakota: Madame Morrible... What are you doing here?

Gwen: I have something for you. She Hands Her A Small Wand.

Dakota: Gasps. Madame... a training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?

Gwen: Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

Dakota: What? Elphaba?

Gwen: Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.

Dakota: But... why?

Gwen: I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will.

She Leaves. Fiyero Comes Up To Galinda.

Alejandro: What is it?

Dakota: I got what I wanted...

Alejandro: Then what's the matter?

Dakota: Nothing...

Alejandro: Good. Let's dance...

They Begin To Dance As Elphaba Walks In. They Stop As All The Students Gasp And Make Comments About The Way She Is Dressed. People Then Start Laughing.

Alejandro: Who in Oz is this?

Dakota: My roommate... please, don't ... stare!

Alejandro: How can you help it?

Elphaba Takes Off The Hat, Noticing The Comments. She Waits, Then Puts It Back On And Begins To Dance. She Is Alone. There Is No Music.

Alejandro: Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks.

Dakota: Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful...

Alejandro: Why? It's not like it's your fault.

Dakota: Excuse me... She Walks Over To Elphaba and Clears Her Throat. May I cut in?

Galinda Begins Dancing Just As Horribly. The Students Now Accept It, And Begin To Dance Again As The Music Starts.

All:

DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO

AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING

WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH


	9. Sharing secrets

_Elphaba &amp; Galinda Barge Into Their Suite... Galinda Is In Hysterics._

**Dakota: **Your very first party ever?! Your very first party! Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married _(squeals)._

**Heather**:Really? He's asked you already?

**Dakota:** No, he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.

**Heather:** Like what?

**Dakota:** Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow?_Grabs The Bottle._

**Heather:** Give that back.

**Dakota:** C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!

**Heather:** It was my mother's! That's all...

_Silence._

**Dakota:** _Hands Her The Bottle._ It's not fair. I told you a really good one.

**Heather:** My father hates me.

**Dakota:** _Gasps._

**Heather:** No, that's not the secret. It's my fault...

**Dakota:** What is?

**Heather:** ... that my sister is the way she is. . _Pause._ You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

**Both:** Green.

**Heather** So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.

**Dakota:** But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie... do you mind if I call you Elphie?

**Heather:** Well, it's a little perky.

**Dakota:** And you can call me... Galinda. So... Elphie... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

**Heather:** You really don't have to do that.

**Dakota:** I know, that's what makes me so nice!


	10. Popular

**Dakota:**

WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I

AND LET'S FACE IT... WHO ISN'T

LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?

MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED

AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER

I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER

I KNOW I KNOW

EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED

AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE...

THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE!

DON'T WORRY! I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED

FOLLOW MY LEAD

AND YES INDEED

YOU

WILL

BE...

POPULAR!

YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR

I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS

WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS

LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE (SQUEALS)

I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR

HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR

EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR

I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR

AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME

TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE

INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO YOU WERE...

WELL ARE...

THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU

FROM BECOMING POPULER...

LAR!

LA LA LA LA

WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!

WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES

WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES,

I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF

TO THINK OF

CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE

OR ESPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS

DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?

DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

THEY WERE POPULAR

PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR

IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE

IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED

SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE

VERY VERY POPULAR

LIKE ME!

**Heather:** This is never going to work!

**Dakota:** Oh Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change... and all because of me. Okay, stand... I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown! Stand up..._She Picks Up Her Wand And Waves It. _Ball gown! _Nothing Happens, So She Repeats._ Ball gown! _Still Nothing Happens. She Taps Her Wand On The Bed. _Is this thing on?

**Heather:** Do you want me to try?

**Dakota:** No, I've got it! _She Throws The Wand Down._ Oh, just wear the frock... it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair: Flip flip. Or you could use your hand. _Demonstrates._ Or, you can use your whole body. _Falls onto bed. Squeals._ Now, for the finishing touch. _Takes flower out of her hair, puts it into Elphaba's._ Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful. _Hands her the mirror._

**Heather:** _After Looking In The Mirror._ I... I have to go.

_She Runs Off._

**Dakota:** You're Welcome! _She Admires Herself In The Mirror._

AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST

YOUR DISINTEREST,

I KNOW CLANDESTINELY...

YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT

YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! (SQUEALS)

LA LA LA LA

YOU'LL BE POPULAR!

JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR

AS ME!


	11. The Lion Cub

_The Students Are In Dr. Dillamond's Class In Desks. Elphaba Walks In Outrageously Dressed._

**Heather:** _Flips her_ _hair.. Flip Flip!_ What?

**Alejandro: **Nothing, it's just... you've been "Galinda-fied". You don't have to do that , you know?

**Cameron:** Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch.

_Mme. Morrible Rushes In._

**Gwen:** Doctor Dillamond! I'm so dreadfully sorry.

**Heather:** Madame, we've got to do something.

**Cameron:** Miss Elphaba, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.

**Scarlett:** Come on, goat...

_To Men Begin To Carry Him Out Of The Room._

**Cameron:** They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that.

_He Is Gone._

**Heather:** Doctor Dillamond! _After A Pause._ Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?

**Gwen:** Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat.

**Duncan:** Good afternoon, students!

**Gwen:** Good afternoon.

**Duncan:** Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!

_He Points To A Cage With A Cloth Draped Over It. He Pulls Off The Cloth, Revealing A Lion Cub Inside._

**Duncan:** Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good...

**Heather:** If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?

**Duncan:** He's just excited to be here, that's all_. Hits the cage._ Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.

**Heather:** What?

_He Motions The Students Forward, Toward The Cage._

**Duncan:** That's right! Come closer!

**Heather:** _To Fiyero._ Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?

**Duncan:** Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.

**Heather:** What should I do?

**Alejandro**: I don't know.

**Heather:** Well, somebody has to... Do something!

_Sparks Begin To Fly Everywhere. All Students &amp; The Professor Are Moving Uncontrollably Except Fiyero and Elphaba._

**Alejandro:** What's happening?

**Heather:** I don't know I got mad...andd

**Alejandro:** Alright just don't move! And don't get mad at me... _He Grabs The Cage._ Well are you coming?

_She Runs With Him After He Snatches The Lion Cub._

**Heather:** Careful! Don't shake him!

**Alejandro:** I'm not!

**Heather:** We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe...

**Alejandro:** Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!

**Heather:** No, not really stupid.

**Alejandro:** Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?

**Heather:** I don't cause commotions, I am one.

**Alejandro:** That's for sure.

**Heather**: Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?

**Alejandro:** No, I'm...

**Heather:** Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

**Alejandro:** Do you ever let anyone else talk?

**Heather:** Oh, sorry... But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there.

**Alejandro:** So?

**Heather:** So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be...

**Alejandro:** Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.

**Heather:** No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.

**Alejandro:** Fine, if you don't want my help...

**Heather:** No, I do! Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling... I didn't mean for...

**Alejandro:** What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?

**Heather:** Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you. _Referring To A Cut On His Face._

**Alejandro:** Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety. _He Walks Off._

**Heather:** Fiyero...


	12. I'm Not That Girl

**Heather:**

HANDS TOUCH

EYES MEET

SUDDEN SILENCE

SUDDEN HEAT

HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL

HE COULD BE THAT BOY

BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL

DON'T DREAM TOO FAR

DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF

WHO YOU ARE

DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY

HE COULD BE THAT BOY

BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL

EVERY SO OFTEN

WE LONG TO STEAL

TO THE LAND OF "WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN"

BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL

WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN

BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB

SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM

GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL

THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE

AND HEAVEN KNOWS

I'M NOT THAT GIRL

DON'T WISH

DON'T START

WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART

I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND PEARL

THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW

HE LOVES HER SO

I'M NOT THAT GIRL...


	13. To The Wizard

_Morrible Enters. She Is Carrying An Umbrella And Holds It Over Elphaba To Protect Her From The Rain._

**Gwen:** Miss Elphaba, there you are!

**Heather:** Madame Morrible...

**Gwen:** Oh Miss Elphaba, I finally heard back from the Wizard!

**Heather:** The Wizard?

**Gwen:** Yes, he wishes to meet you!

**Heather:** He asked for me?

**Gwen:** Yes! I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Dillamond, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens. _She Hands Her A Green Envelope._

**Heather:** Madame, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you? _She Hugs Her._

**Gwen:** Oh careful dear, you musn't get wet _She Places The Umbrella Back Over Elphaba's Head._ Oh, I know! _She Waves Her Hands And The Sun Comes Out._ Didn't I tell you? Weather is my specialty. Oz-speed, my dear! Make me proud.

**Heather:** I will, I'll try.

_Morrible Exits._

**Heather:**

AND THERE WE'LL FINALLY BE

THE WIZARD AND I...

_The Scene Reopens At A Train Station._

**Conductor:** All aboard!

**Dakota:** Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself... well... within reason.

_Boq Wheels Nessarose Onstage._

**Cassie:** Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?

**Heather:** You'll be alright, won't you?

**Dakota:** She'll be fine! Biq will take care of her, right?

**Boq:** ...It's Boq... I... I can't do this anymore.

_He Exits._

**Cassie:** Boq...

**Dakota:** Nessa, maybe he's just not the right one... for you.

**Cassie:** No, it's me that's not right. Elphaba, just go, I'll be fine.

_She Wheels Herself Offstage._

**Heather:** Nessa, wait!

**Dakota:** Let her go. She'll have to manage without you. We all will.

**Heather:** Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.

**Dakota:** I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worrries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat.

_Fiyero Enters._

**Dakota:** Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!

**Alejandro:** _He Hands Elphaba Flowers._ Elphaba, I'm happy for you.

**Dakota:** Yes, we are both so happy...

**Alejandro:** Uh, listen, I've been thinking...

**Heather:** Yes, I've heard.

**Alejandro:** About that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot.

**Heather:** Really? So do I.

**Dakota:** Me too! Poor Doctor Dillamond. It makes one want to... uh... take a stand. So I've been thinking of... uh... changing my name.

**Alejandro:** Your name?

**Dakota:** Well, yes! Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda.

**Alejandro:** Oh well, that's very admirable of you... Glinda. _To Elphaba._ Elphaba, good luck.

_He Runs Off._

**Dakota:** There, see?

**Heather:** Galinda...

**Dakota:** It's Glinda now. Stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it.

**Heather:** It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!

**Dakota:** I don't care! I want him. I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it? _They embrace._


	14. One Short Day

**Heather:** Come with me.

**Dakota:** Where?

**Heather:** To the Emerald City.

**Dakota:** Really?

**Ozians:**

ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY...

**Dakota:** I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

**Ozians:**

ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY!

ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY

ONE SHORT DAY, FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO

EVER WAY THAT YOU LOOK AT THE CITY

THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE

YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT

BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH

**Heather:**

THERE ARE BUIDLING TALL AS QUOXWOOD TREES

**Dakota:**

DRESS SALONS!

**Heather:**

AND LIBRARIES

**Dakota:** Palaces!

**Heather:** Museums!

**Both:**

A HUNDRED STRONG

THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN!

**Dakota:** It's all grand!

**Heather:** And it's all green!

**Both:**

I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG

I WANNA BE IN THIS HOI POLLOI

**Heather:**

SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY

**Dakota:**

TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY

**Both:**

BUT FOR TODAY WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY!

**Ozians:**

ONE SHORT DAY

IN THE EMERALD CITY

ONE SHORT DAY

TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN

ONE SHORT DAY...

**Both:**

AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY

NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE

YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE

BEFORE WE ARE DONE!

**Dakota:** All the hustle and bustle! It's all so Ozmopolitan! Elphie... Elphie? C'mon we'll be late for WizOMania.

**Heather:** I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring, for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong.

**Dakota**: You look positively, emerald.

_The Stage Lights Dim &amp; Wizomania (The Musical) Begins._

**Wizomania Chorus:**

WHO'S THE MAGE

WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS

MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER

WHO'S THE SAGE

WHO SAGELY

SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?

WHO'S ENTHUSE ABOUT AIR BALLOONING

HAS ALL OF US HONEYMOONING?

OOOOOO

ISN'T HE WONDERFUL?

OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD?

**Both:** ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY

**Chorus:** WHO'S THE MAGE WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER

**Both:** ONE SHORT DAY TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN

**Chorus:** WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY SAILED INTO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?

**All:**

WHAT A WAY TO BE SEEING THE CITY!

**Both:**

WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO...

WE'LL CALL IT HOME TO

AND THEN JUST LIKE NOW WE CAN SAY,

"WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS,"

**Heather:**

TWO GOOD FRIENDS...

**Dakota:**

TWO BEST FRIENDS...

**All:**

SHARING ONE WONDERFUL

ONE SHORT...

**Sam:** The Wizard will see you now!

**All:**

DAY!


	15. A Sentimental Man

_A Large Head Is Rolled Onstage... It Speaks To The Two... Voice Booming_

**Cody:** I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?

**Dakota:** Say something!

**Heather:** Uh... Elphaba Thropp your terribleness!

_His Speaks Normally._

**Dakota:** Oh? Is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize!

_He Climbs Out Of The Head._

**Cody:** I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. So, let's see... which is which? Elphaba! _He grabs her hands._ And you must be..

**Dakota:** Glinda. The Ga is silent.

_Elphaba touches the Oz mask._

**Cody:** I know. It isn't much, is it? But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but this being special occasion.

**Heather:** I'm so happy to meet you.

**Cody:** Well, that's good. 'Cause that's what I love best: making people happy!

I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN

WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE A FATHER

THAT'S WHY I DO THE BEST I CAN

TO TREAT EACH CITIZEN OF OZ AS SON

OR DAUGHTER

SO ELPHABA I'D LIKE TO RAISE YOU HIGH

'CUZ I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

AND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR ASCENT

ALLOWS ME TO FEEL SO PARENTAL.

FOR I AM

A SENTIMENTAL MAN!

**Heather:** I'm here... we're here to alert you that something bad is happening...

**Cody:** Please, I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come.

**Heather &amp; Dakota:** Oooo.

**Cody:** Of course, you must prove yourself...

**Dakota:** Prove yourself, prove yourself.

**Heather:** But how?

**Cody:** Oh, I don't know.

SOME SORT OF GESTURE

MOSTLY FOR SHOW

SOMETHING TO TEST YOUR ADEPTNESS..

I know! Madame, the book!

_Morrible Enters._

**Dakota:** Madame Morrible...

**Cody:** I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary.

**Heather:** Press Secretary?

**Gwen:** Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you.

**Heather:** What do you want me to do?

**Cody:** Well, this is my monkey servent, Chistery. He looks so longingly at the birds every morning...

**Gwen:** So the Wizard was thinking, perhaps, a levitation spell...

**Dakota:** _Noticing A Book In Morrible's Hands._ Is that the Grimmerie?

**Gwen:** Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments. _Hands It To Elphaba._

**Dakota:** _Whispers_. Can I touch it?

**Gwen:** _Whispers._ No!

**Heather:** What funny writing...

**Gwen:** Well it's a lost language. The lost language of spells.

**Cody:** It's kind of a recipe book for change.

**Gwen:** Don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years

**Heather:**

AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN...

**Cody:** _She Continues Chanting._ Oh, Chistery, what a experience you are about to have!

**Heather:** ... AH MAY AH TAY ATUM

**Cody:** SINCE ONCE I HAVE MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY...

**Heather:** AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!

**Cody:** I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

_Chistery Screams &amp; Begins To Twitch._

**Heather:** What happened? Is something wrong?

**Gwen:** No just a transition, dearie.

**Heather:** No, stop you're hurting him!

**Gwen:** She's actually done it!

_Chistery Sprouts Wings. And Begins Running Around The Stage._

**Heather:** NO! Quick, how do I reverse it?

**Gwen:** You can't!

**Heather:** What?!

**Gwen:** You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!

**Heather:** You planned all this?

**Gwen:** Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too.

**Cody:** And this is only the beginning! Look.

_The Other Monkeys Begin To Grow Wings And Fly._

**Gwen:** Won't they make perfect spies?

**Heather:** Spies?!

**Cody:** You're right, that's a harsh word... how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz! Report any subversive Animal activity.

**Heather:** You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. You have no real power.

**Cody:** Exactly... that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunites. You both do.

**Dakota:** Thank you, your Ozness.

**Cody:**

SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY

I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO...

**Heather:** NO!

_She Runs Off._

**Gwen:** Elphaba!

**Dakota:** Elphie! I am so sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch her back! Elphie wait!

_She Runs After Her._

**Cody:** We must get her back. She knows too much.

**Gwen:** Don't worry! I will handle it.

_He Gets Back In The Head. Speaking, Again, With A Powerful Voice._

**Cody:** Guards, guards! There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!

**Guards:** Yes your Ozness!


	16. Defying Gravity

**Dakota:** Elphie, wait! Where are you going?

**Heather:** Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic...

**Dakota:** Elphaba, listen to me...

**Heather:** I have to barricade the door! _She Picks Up A Broom And Places It Over A Trap Door._

**Dakota: **Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER

I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER

**Elphaba:**

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO

I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION

TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBISSION

**Both:**

SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY

RIGHT NOW...

**Gwen:** Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!

_The Scene Fades To Elphaba &amp; Glinda._

**Dakota:** Don't be afraid...

**Heather:** I'm not... it's the Wizard who should be afraid... of me!

**Dakota:** Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late.

YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD

WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR

YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED...

**Heather:** I know...

BUT I DON'T WANT IT

NO, I CAN'T WANT IT

ANYMORE...

SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME

SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME

I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES

OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME!

TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING

TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP

IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS

CLOSE MY EYES...

AND LEAP

IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY

I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY

AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN

**Dakota:**

CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND

YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDURE?

**Heather:**

I'M THROUHG EXCEPTING LIMITS

'CUZ SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO

SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,

BUT 'TIL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW!

TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF

LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'D LOST

WELL IF THAT'S LOVE,

IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST!

I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY

KISS ME GOODBYE I'M DEFYING GRAVITY

AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!

_The Guards Bang On The Locked Door._

**Shawn:** Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!

**Heather:** Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum...

**Dakota:** _As Elphaba Continues Chanting._ What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! STOP!

_Elphaba Stops Chanting._

**Dakota:** Well... Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are...

_A Broomstick Floats Across The Room Towards Elphaba._

**Heather**: I told you, Glinda... I did it, I tell ya!

_The Guards Bang On The Door Once Again._

**Heather:** Quick! Get on!

**Dakota:** What?

**Heather:** Come with me... think of what we could do... together.

UNLIMITED, TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED

TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, GLINDA

DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM

**Dakota**:

IF WE WORK IN TANDEM

**Both:**

JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY

WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY

**Heather:**

THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN.

Well, are you coming?

**Dakota:** Elphie, you're trembling... here, put this around you...

_She Drapes A Black Cape Around Her._

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY

NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS

**Heather:** You too.

I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS

**Both:**

I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT

AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END!

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...

MY FRIEND...

_Elphaba Runs Off. The Guards Break Down The Door._

**Izzy:** There she is! Don't let her get away!

_They Grab Hold Of Glinda._

**Dakota:** What in Oz?! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!

**Heather:** It's not her. She has nothing to do with. I'm the one you want. It's me. Hahahahaha. It's me! Up here! It's me!

_She Rises Up Center Stage Holding Her Broom._

**Heather:**

SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,

LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY

AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,

EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO,

AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE!

TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME,

TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME!

TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!

I'M FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY!

AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN

AND NOBODY

IN ALL OF OZ...

NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS

IS EVER GONNA BRING

ME DOWN!

**Ozians:**

LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED

GET HER!

**Heather:** BRING ME DOWN!

**Ozians:** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER...

**Heather:** AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ozians:** DOWN!


	17. Thank Goodness

_The Act Opens With Ozians._

**Ozians:**

EVERY DAY THE WICKED

EVERY DAY THE TERROR GROWS

ALL OF OZ IS EVER ON ALERT

THAT'S THE WAY WITH WICKED-

SPREADING FEAR WHERE E'ER SHE GOES

SEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS SHE CAN HURT!

**Jasmine:**

LIKE SOME TERRIBLE GREEN BLIZZARD

THROUGHOUT THE LAND SHE FLIES...

**Theo:**

DEFAMING OUR POOR WIZARD

**Ozians:**

WITH HER CALUMNIES AND LIES

SHE LIES!

SAVE US FROM THE WICKED

SHIELD US SO WE WON'T BE HEXED

GIVE US WARNING

WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT

WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT

WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT

_Glinda, Fiyero and Morrible Appear Onstage On APodium._

**Dakota:** Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate!

OH WHAT A CELEBRATION WE'LL HAVE TODAY!

**Ozians:**

THANK GOODNESS!

**Dakota:**

LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION THE GLINDA WAY!

**Ozians:**

THANK GOODNESS!

**Gwen:**

FINALLY A DAY THAT'S TOTALLY WICKED WITCH FREE

**All:**

WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

THANK GOODNESS!

**Gwen:** And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard. _To Fiyero._ Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?

**Alejandro:** Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Witch.

**Gwen:** Captain, how does it feel?

**Alejandro:** Frustrating... but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!

**Gwen:** No, being engaged!

**Ozians:** Congratulotions!

**Alejandro:** _To Glinda - Confused._ This is an engagement party?

**Dakota:** Surprised?

**Alejandro:** Yes!

**Dakota:** Good, we hoped you'd be... the Wizard and I!

WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

RIGHT DEAR?

COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

RIGHT HERE

LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT

A FAIRY TALE PLOT

OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING

WHERE WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

TRUE DEAR?

COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

AND WE'RE HAPPY TO SHARE OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY

WITH ALL OF YOU!

HE COULDN'T LOOK HANDSOMER

I COULDN'T BE HUMBLER

BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS

WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...

**Gwen: **And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember...

THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED

TO AN AUDIENCE WITH OZ,

AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INITIALLY

WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE HIS THROWN

HE DECREED YOU'D HENCE BE KNOWN

AS GLINDA THE GOOD

OFFICIALLY!

**Alejandro:** That's not how you described it to me.

**Dakota:** Oh no, not exactly, but _Whispers_ we'll talk about it later.

**Gwen:**

THEN WITH A JEALOUS SQUEEE

THE WICKED WITCH BURST FROM CONCEALMENT

WHERE SHE HAD BEEN LURKING

SURREPTITIALLY!

_Gasps From Among The Crowd._

**Stacy:**

I HEAR SHE HAS AN EXTRA EYE THAT ALWAYS REMAINS AWAKE!

**Sky:**

I HEAR THAT SHE CAN SHED HER SKIN AS EASILY AS A SNAKE!

**Beardo:**

I HEAR SOME REBEL ANIMALS ARE GIVING HER FOOD AND SHELTER!

**Aaron:**

I HEAR HER SOUL IS SO UNCLEAN, PURE WATER CAN MELT HER!

**Alejandro:** What?

**Ozians:**

MELT HER! PLEASE SOMEBODY GO AND MELT HER!

**Alejandro:** Do you hear that?! Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!

**Dakota**: Excuse me just a tick-tock!

_Her And Fiyero Talk Aside._

**Alejandro:** I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!

**Dakota:** Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!

**Alejandro:** Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here!

**Dakota:** We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.

**Alejandro:** You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that is the truth.

**Dakota:** Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?

**Dakota:** Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.

**Alejandro:** You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you.

**Dakota:** But it'll make you happy too, right?

**Alejandro:** You know me... I'm always happy. _He Runs Off._

**Dakota:** Fiyero! Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way!

THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

NO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

THOUGH IT IS I ADMIT, THE TINIEST BIT

UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED,

BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

SIMPLY COULDN'T BE HAPPIER...

Well, not simply...

'CUZ GETTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S STRANGE BUT IT SEEMS

A LITTLE, WELL, COMPLICATED...

THERE'S A KIND OF A SORT OF COST

THERE'S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET LOST...

THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSSED YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU CROSSED UNTIL YOU'VE CROSSED!

AND IF THAT JOY THAT THRILL

DOESN'T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL...

STILL... WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE

THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO

WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPIER?

SO I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER

BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS

WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...

WELL, ISN'T IT?

HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME...

TRUE!

**Ozians:**

WE LOVE YOU GLINDA IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK!

**Dakota:**

THANK GOODNESS!

**Ozians:**

FOR ALL THIS JOY WE KNOW WHO WE'VE GOT TO THANK!

THANK GOODNESS!

THAT MEANS THE WIZARD, GLINDA...

**Dakota:**

AND FIANCE!

**Ozians:**

THEY COULDN'T BE GOODLIER

SHE COULDN'T BE LOVLIER

WE COULDN'T BE LUCKIER!

**Dakota:** I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!

**Ozians:** THANK GOODNESS!

**Dakota:** TODAY!

**Ozians:** TODAY, THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!


	18. Elphaba and Nessa Reunite

_The Scene Opens At The Governer's House In Munchkinland._

**Boq:** Will there be anything else, Madame?

**Cassie:** I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?

**Boq:** Yes, Madame. _He Exits._

**Cassie:** Boq...

_Elphaba's Voice Is Heard Inside A Closet._

**Heather:** Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, _Nessarose Screams._ while the green just get greener.

_Nessarose Is Scared And Confused. Elphaba Steps Out Of The Closet._

**Heather:** I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you.

**Cassie:** What are you doing here?

**Heather:** Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me.

**Cassie:** That's impossible.

**Heather:** No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you.

**Cassie:** Father's dead.

**Heather:** What?

**Cassie:** He's dead. I'm the governor... Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died... of shame. Embarrassed to death.

**Heather:** Good, I'm glad. It's better that way.

**Cassie:** That's a wicked thing to say.

**Heather:** No, it's true. Because now it's just us. You can help me and together we can...

**Cassie:** Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!

ALL OF MY LIFE, I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU

HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?

ALL OF MY LIFE I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU

AND THIS HIDEOUS CHAIR WITH WHEELS!

SCROUNGING FOR SCRAPS OF PITY TO PICK UP

AND LONGING TO KICK UP

MY HEELS...

**Heather:** Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of... _She Pulls Out The Grimmerie From Her Bag. _Wait.

**Cassie:** What are you doing?

_Elphaba Begins Chanting._

**Cassie:** What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like... like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?

_She Lifts Her Dress, Revealing The Ruby Slippers. Nessarose Stands, But Falls. Elphaba Gives Her A Hand._

**Cassie:** No, don't help me. _She Stands._

**Heather:** Oh, Nessa, at last...

I'VE DONE WHAT LONG AGO I SHOULD

AND FINALLY FROM THESE POWERS SOMETHING GOOD

FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD...

**Cassie:** Boq! Boq! Come quickly!

**Heather: **Boq?

**Cassie:** Boq! Come here at once!

**Heather:** No! Nessa, listen, nobody can know I'm here!

_Nessarose Runs Behind The Closet As Boq Enters._

**Boq:** Yes, what is it, Madame?

**Heather:** Boq...

**Boq:** What are you doing here? You stay back!

**Heather:** Boq, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you!

**Boq:** No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!

**Heather:** What are you talking about?

**Boq:** I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights... and we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?

_Nessarose Reveals Herself In The Chair._

**Cassie:** To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look.

_Nessarose Stands Up._

**Boq:**. You did this for her?

**Cassie:** For both of us!

**Boq:** Nessa, this changes everything.

**Cassie:** I know.

**Boq:**

LISTEN NESSA...

**Cassie:** What?

**Boq:**

UH NESSA, SURELY NOW I'LL MATTER LESS TO YOU

AND YOU WON'T MIND MY LEAVING HERE TONIGHT...

**Cassie:** Leaving?

**Boq:** Yes...

THAT BALL THAT'S BEING STAGED

ANNOUNCING GLINDA IS ENGAGED

**Cassie:** Glinda?

**Boq:**

YES NESSA THAT'S RIGHT!

I'VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HER

EXPRESS THE WAY I FEEL TO HER

Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that.

**Cassie:** Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that...

**Heather:** Nessa, let him go...

**Cassie:**

DID YOU THINK I'D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT?

**Boq:** Don't come any closer!

YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEART TO ME, I TELL YOU!

IF I HAVE TO... I HAVE TO...

_Sees The Grimmerie._

MAGIC SPELL YOU...

_She Grabs The Book._

**Cassie:** Ah... Tum... Tah... Tae...

_Elphaba Reveals Herself._

**Heather:** Nessa, stop!

**Boq:** What is she doing?!

**Heather:** No, Nessa, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!

**Boq:** Nessa!

**Cassie:** Boq! What is it?

**Boq:** _Gasps._ My heart feels like it's... shrinking.

**Cassie:** Elphaba, do something!

**Heather:** I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!

**Cassie:** So what do we do?

_Boq Falls Into Nessa's Empty Wheel Chair. Elphaba Wheels Him Behind The Closet._

**Cassie:** Elphaba, do something!

**Cassie:** This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book.

**Heather:** I have to find another spell... it's the only thing that might work. _She Goes Behind The Closet As Well._

**Cassie:** Save him, please!

JUST SAVE HIM, MY POOR BOQ, MY SWEET MY BRAVE,

DON'T LEAVE ME 'TIL MY SORRY LIFE HAS CEASED...

_Elphaba Wheels The Chair Out, Which Is Not Facing The Audience And Is Seen Casting A Spell._

ALL ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE

JUST THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR

JUST HER AND ME! THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST!

WE DESERVE EACH OTHER...

**Cassie:** Well... what about his heart?

**Heather: **It's all right. He won't need one now. I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City. Nessa, I have done everything I could for you but it has never been enough and it never will be...

_She Leaves._

**Cassie:** Elphaba, wait! Elphaba!

_Boq Wakes Up._

**Boq:** Where am I? What happened?

**Cassie:** Nothing, Boq, you just fell asleep... and...

_He Sits Up, Squeaking. He Is Made Of Tin. Nessarose Screams._

**Boq:** What is it, what's wrong?

**Cassie:** No, it wasn't me it was her! I tried to stop her.

_Boq Screams Uncontrollably And Runs Off._

**Cassie:** Boq, please listen! It was Elphaba! Boq! It was Elphaba!


	19. Wonderful

_The Scene Opens In The Wizard's Palace. Only The Wizard Is There When Elphaba Enters, Climbing In On The Walls. She Sets Her Broom Down By The Big Head And Walks Around The Room_

**Cody:** _Grabbing Her Broom._ _In The Terrible Wizard's Voice_ I knew you'd be back. _In His Regular Voice _Hear me out. I never meant to harm you.

**Heather:** Well you have, you have harmed me.

**Cody:** I realize that, and I regret it. Elphaba...

**Heather:** There you are! I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards...

**Cody:** I'm not calling anyone. The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too.

**Heather:** You don't know the first thing about me.

**Cody:** Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? _He Hands Her Back The Broom._ Please, help me start again.

**Heather:** Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Nobody believed in you more than I did.

**Cody:** Oh, my dear child...

I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE

I WAS MERELY BLOWN HERE BY THE WINDS OF CHANCE

I NEVER SAW MYSELF AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES

I KNEW WHO I WAS, ONE OF YOUR DIME A DOZEN MEDIOCRATES

THEN SUDDENLY I'M HERE, RESPECTED, WORSHIPED EVEN

JUST BECAUSE THE FOLKS IN OZ NEEDED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN

DOES IT SURPRISE YOU I GOT HOOKED AND ALL TOO SOON

WHAT CAN I SAY? I GOT CARRIED AWAY

AND NOT JUST BY BALLOON...

WONDERFUL

THEY CALLED ME WONDERFUL

SO I SAID, WONDERFUL, IF YOU INSIST

I WILL BE WONDERFUL

AND THEY SAID WONDERFUL

BELIEVE ME IT'S HARD TO RESIST

'CUZ IT FEELS WONDERFUL

THEY THINK I'M WONDERFUL

HEY LOOK WHO'S WONDERFUL

THIS CORN-FED HICK!

WHO SAID IT MIGHT BE KEEN

TO BUILD A TOWN OF GREEN

AND A WONDERFUL ROAD OF YELLOW BRICK!

See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

**Heather:** So you lied to them?

**Cody:** Only verbally. Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear. Elphaba, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true... we call it history!

A MAN'S CALLED A TRAITOR

OR LIBERATOR

A RICH MAN'S A THIEF

OR PHILANTHROPIST

IS ONE A CRUSADER

OR RUTHLESS INVADER

IT'S ALL IN THE LABEL WHICH IS ABLE TO PERSIST

THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE

WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES

SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON'T EXIST...

THEY CALL ME WONDERFUL

SO I AM

INFACT, IT'S SO MUCH WHO I AM IT'S PART OF MY NAME!

AND WITH MY HELP YOU CAN BE THE SAME...

AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE

LONG OVERDUE

ELPHABA, THE MOST CELEBRATED

ARE THE REHABILITATED

THERE'LL SUCH A WHOOPDEE DOO!

A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ,

THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH YOU!

WONDERFUL, THEY'LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL!

**Heather:**

THAT DOES SOUND WONDERFUL!

**Cody:**

TRUST ME IT'S FUN!

**Both:**

WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL,

IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!

WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL

**Cody:**

ONE, TWO AND...

_They Dance._

**Heather:**

I'LL ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION

**Cody:** Wonderful

**Heather:**

ON ONE CONDITION

**Cody:** Yes?

**Heather:** You set those Monkeys free.

**Cody:** Done.


	20. The Monkeys

_He Pulls A Switch On The Large Head And Monkeys Are Let Loose. They Fly Around The Theatre And Then Exit._

**Heather:** Go! Fly! You're Free! Fly! Chistery, Chistery, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, fly!_She Makes Her Way To Another "Monkey" Covered By A Sheet._

**Cody:** No! No! Please!

_She Pulls Off The Cover, Revealing Dr. Dillamond._

**Heather:** No! It can't be! Doctor Dillamond...

**Cody:** Elphaba, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out...

**Heather:** Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba.

**Cameron:** Bahhhhh.

**Heather:** Doctor, don't you remember me?

**Cameron:** Bahhhhh.

**Heather:** Can't you speak?

**Cameron:** Bahhhhh.

**Heather:** No... We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until the day I die!

_The Wizard Climbs Into The Head And Dr. Dillamond Runs Offstage._

**Cody:** Guards, guards!

_Fiyero Runs In With His Men._

**Trent:** Halt!

**Alejandro:** Are you alright, your Ozness?

**Heather:** Fiyero!

**Alejandro:** I don't believe it...

**Heather:** Oh , Fiyero, thank God. I thought you were…

**Alejandro:** Silence witch!

**Stacy:** There's a Goat on the lam, sir.

**Alejandro:** Never mind all that. Fetch me some... some water.

**Izzy:** Water, sir?

**Alejandro:** You heard me, as much as you can carry.

**Guards:** Yes, sir!

_They March Off._

**Heather:** Fiyero...

**Alejandro:** I said silence!

**Cody:** _He Runs Out Of The Head._ No! No!

**Alejandro:** Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz... Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here.

**Heather:** Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I though you might have changed.

**Alejandro:** I have... changed.

_Glinda Enters._

**Dakota:** What's going on... Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discoverates you ...

**Alejandro:** Glinda, you'd better go.

**Dakota:** Fiyero, what are you...

**Alejandro:** Please, just go back to the ball.

**Dakota:** Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together...

**Alejandro:** Elphaba!

**Dakota:** Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?

**Alejandro:** I'm going with her.

**Dakota:** What? What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back...

**Heather:** No, Glinda it wasn't like that!

**Alejandro:** Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Elphaba, let's go... let's go!

_They Run Off._

**Dakota:** Fine, go! You deserve each other...

_The Wizard Holds A Small Bottle With A Green Liquid._

**Cody:** Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain.

**Dakota:** No, thank you.

_Mme. Morrible Enters, Laughing._

**Gwen:** Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?

**Cody:** Our new captain of the guard had other plans.

**Gwen:** You mean she hasn't been captured?

**Cody:** Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time...

**Gwen:** Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself.

**Cody:** But how?

**Dakota:** Her sister

**Gwen:** What? What did she say?

**Dakota:** Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side... and you'll have her.

**Cody:** Exactly so.

**Dakota:** Now, if your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down.

_She Walks Out._

**Gwen:** Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Elphaba's too smart for that.

**Cody:** Far too smart.

**Gwen:** Perhaps, a change in the weather...


	21. I'm Not That Girl Reprise

**Dakota:**

DON'T WISH, DON'T START

WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART...

THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW, HE LOVES HER SO...

I'M NOT THAT GIRL...


	22. As Long As You're Mine

_Only Elphaba &amp; Fiyero Are On Stage, In The Woods_

**Heather:**

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT

I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE

LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME

IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE

AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE

AND IF IT TURNS OUT

IT'S OVER TOO FAST

I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

**Alejandro:**

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,

BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,

SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL

AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING

IT'S UP THAT I FELL

**Both:**

EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY

AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME

**Alejandro:**

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE

FOR US AS A PAIR...

**Both:**

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW,

I DON'T CARE

IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO

AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!

BORROW THE MOONLIGHT

UNTIL IT IS THROUGH

AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

**Alejandro:** What is it?

**Heather:** It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked.


	23. Dorothy Arrives

**Heather:** I just wish...

**Alejandro:** What?

**Heather:** I wish I could be beautiful... for you.

**Alejandro:** Elphaba...

**Heather:** Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me.

**Alejandro:** It's not lying! It's... uh... it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all...

**Heather:** Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? _A Shriek Is Heard In The Distance._ It sounds like somebody in pain.

**Alejandro:** It's just the wind.

**Heather**: _The Siren Is Heard Again._ My sister's in danger.

**Alejandro:** What? How do you know?

**Heather:** I don't know, I just do... _Gasps._

**Alejandro:** Elphaba what's wrong, what is it?

**Heather:** This! Don't you see it?

**Alejandro:** What do you mean? What do you see?

**Heather:** It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... it's flying through the sky? I have to go to Nessa!

**Alejandro:** I'll come with you!

**Heather:** No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!

**Alejandro:** Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there.

**Heather:** Where do you live?

**Alejandro:** In the other castle... It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.

**Heather:** We will see each other again, won't we?

**Alejandro:** Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?

_They Embrace And Elphaba Runs Off._


	24. Elphaba Vs Glinda

_Glinda Enters. There Is A House In The Background. The Edge OF The Yellow Brick Road Can Be Seen._

**Dakota:** That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. _Waves offstage._ Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions. _She sees the house, picks up flowers and lays them in front of the house. _Oh, Nessa.

_Elphaba Appears._

**Heather:** What a touching display of grief.

**Dakota:** I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.

**Heather:** I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister.

_Glinda Backs Away As Elphaba Walks Toward The House._

**Heather:** Nessa, please, please, please forgive me...

**Dakota:** Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.

**Heather:** You call this an accident?

**Dakota:** Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...

**Heather:** Well, what do you call it?

**Dakota:** Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

**Heather:** You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?

**Dakota:** I don't know, I never really...

**Heather:** No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!

**Dakota:** I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...

**Heather:** Lie?

**Dakota:** Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?

**Heather:** Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it.

**Dakota:** Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?

**Heather:** Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!

_Glinda Slaps Her._

**Heather:** _Cackles._ Feel better now?

**Dakota:** Yes, I do.

**Heather:** Good, so do I.

_She Slaps Glinda. Glinda Then Twirls Her Wand Skillfully And Elphaba Arms Herself With Her Broom. They Charge At Each Other And Then Drop Their "Weapons" And Beat Each Other Senselessly. Glinda Takes Elphaba's Hat Off Her Head And Begins To Whack Her With It. The Guards Run In._

**Ella:** Halt! In the name of the Wizard!

_They Grab Elphaba._

**Heather:** Stop! Let me go!

**Dakota:** Let me go, I almost had her!

**Sugar:** Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.

**Heather:** I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!

**Dakota:** I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!

_Fiyero Swings In On A Rope._

**Alejandro:** Let the green girl go!

**Dakota:** Fiyero, how in Oz?

**Alejandro:** I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain.

**Dakota:** Fiyero...

**Alejandro:** I said, let her go.

_The Guards Release Her._

**Alejandro:** Elphaba, go, now.

**Heather:** No, not without you.

**Dakota:** Fiyero, please.

**Alejandro:** Hush! Now! Go!

_Elphaba Hesitates._

**Dakota:** Do it!

_She Runs Off._

**Lightning:** Seize him!

**Dakota:** Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... he loves her.

**Alejandro:** Glinda, I'm so sorry!

**Lightning:** Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went.

_They Drag Him Offstage._

**Dakota:** No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!


	25. No Good Deed

**Heather:** Fiyero!

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN

LET HIS FLESH NOT BE TORN LET HIS BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN,

WILL THEY BEAT HIM, LET HIM FEEL NO PAIN...

LET HIS BONES NEVER BREAK AND HOWEVER THEY TRY TO DESTROY HIM,

LET HIM NEVER DIE, LET HIM NEVER DIE!

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA... ELEKA

AH! WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M READING

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRICK I OUGHT TO TRY!

FIYERO WHERE ARE YOU?! ALREADY DEAD OR BLEEDING?

ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY GENEROUS SUPPLY!

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

THAT'S MY NEW CREED

MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS

LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS LEAD

NO GOOD DEED

GOES UNPUNISHED!

NESSA...

DOCTOR DILLAMOND...

FIYERO...

FIYERO!

ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS

TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION

WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD

OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?

IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE COLD EYE?

IF THAT'S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE

MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

SURE, I MEANT WELL, WELL LOOK AT WHAT WELL MEANT DID!

ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, SO BE IT!

SO BE IT THEN...

LET ALL OF OZ BE AGREED

I'M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH

SINCE I COULD NOT SUCCEED

FIYERO SAVING YOU

I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO AGAIN

EVER AGAIN!

NO GOOD DEAD, WILL I DO

AGAIN!


	26. March of The Witch Hunters

**Ozians:**

GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!

**Sky:** Good fortune, witch hunters!

**Ozians:**

GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!

**Ezekiel:** Kill the witch!

**Ozians:**

WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED

EVIL EFFECTIVELY ELIMINATED

WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED

KILL THE WITCH!

**Boq:** And, this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph... with the witch! _Crowd Cheers._

IT'S DUE TO HER I'M MADE OF TIN

HER SPELL MADE THIS OCCUR

SO FOR ONCE I'M GLAD I'M HEARTLESS

I'LL BE HEARTLESS KILLING HER!

And I am not the only one_. Looks Offstage._ Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you.

**Keegan:** No!

**Boq:**

YOU SEE THE LION ALSO

HAS A GRIEVANCE TO REPAY _(Lion Roars)_

IF SHE'D LET HIM FIGHT HIS OWN BATTLES WHEN HE WAS YOUNG,

HE WOULDN'T BE A COWARD TODAY!

**Dakota:** No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!

**Gwen:** Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself.

**Dakota:** Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone.

**Gwen:** Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time.

**Dakota:** Was it? Or did you...

**Gwen:** _After A Pause._ Now, you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! Good fortune, good fortune witch hunters!

**Justin:** Kill her!

**Lindsay:** Kill the witch!

WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED

BRAVE WITCH HUNTERS I WOULD JOIN YOU IF I COULD

BECAUSE WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED...

PUNISHED... PUNISHED...

BUT GOOD!

_The Scene Changes To Kiamo Ko. Sounds of Dorothy Crying Are Heard Offstage. The Witch Storms On, Frustrated._

**Heather:** Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again?! Then get those shoes off your feet! Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn! Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others? Chistery motions away. Chistery, please... if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never... _She Sees Glinda._ Go away.

**Dakota:** They're coming for you.

**Heather:** Go away!

**Dakota:** Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo.

**Dakota:** I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this.

**Heather:** I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West! _Another monkey Brings Her A Letter._ At last! What took you so long? _She Reads It._ What's this? Why are you bothering me with this? _She Reads On._

**Dakota:** What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he...

**Heather:** We've seen his face for the last time.

**Dakota:** Oh no!

**Heather:** You're right... It's time I surrender. _Carries A Bucket._

**Dakota:** Elphie... Elphie, what is it?

**Heather:** You can't be found here! You must go. _Refers To A Corner_

**Dakota:** No.

**Heather:** You must leave.

**Dakota:** No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything.

**Heather:** No! They'll only turn against you.

**Dakota: **I don't care!

**Heather:** I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise.

**Dakota:** Alright... I promise. But I don't understand.

**Heather:**

I'M LIMITED

JUST LOOK AT ME, I'M LIMITED

AND JUST LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN DO ALL I COULDN'T DO, GLINDA

**Heather:** Here. Go on. Take this. _Hands Her The Grimmerie._

**Dakota:** Elphie... you know I can't read that... Elphie...

**Heather:** Well then, you'll have to learn

NOW IT'S UP TO YOU

FOR BOTH OF US

NOW IT'S UP TO YOU

**Heather:** You're the only friend I've ever had.

**Dakota:** And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered.


	27. For Good

**Dakota:**

I'VE HEARD IT SAID

THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON

BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN

AND WE ARE LED TO THOSE

WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW

IF WE LET THEM

AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN

WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE

BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

LIKE A COMMIT PULLED FROM ORBIT,

AS IT PASSES A SUN

LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER

HALF WAY THROUGH THE WOOD

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

BUT, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED

FOR GOOD...

**Heather:**

IT WELL MAY BE,

THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN

IN THIS LIFETIME

SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART

SO MUCH OF ME

IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU

YOU'LL BE WITH ME

LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART...

AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END

I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE

BY BEING MY FRIEND...

LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM IT'S MOORING

BY A WIND OFF THE SEA

LIKE A SEA DROP BY A SKY BIRD

IN A DISTANT WOOD

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

**Dakota:**

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

**Both:**

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...

FOR GOOD...

**Heather:**

AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR

I ASK FORGIVNESS FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE

YOU BLAME ME FOR.

**Dakota:**

BUT THEN I GUESS, WE KNOW THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE

**Both:**

AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE!

**Dakota:** LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT AS IT PASSES A SUN...

**Heather:** LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING BY A WIND OFF THE SEA

**Dakota:** LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER

**Heather:** LIKE A SEA DROP BY A BIRD

**Dakota:** HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD

**Heather:** IN THE WOOD

**Dakota:**

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?

**Both:**

I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER.

**Dakota:**

AND, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

**Heather:**

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

**Both:**

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED

FOR GOOD...


	28. Elphaba's Demise

**Heather:** You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!

_Elphaba Drapes A Scrim Around The Stage_

**Offstage Chorus of Women:**

AND GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE...

_Boq and Other Witch Hunters Run In. You Can See The Silhouette Of The Action Happening Behind The Scrim. Glinda Is Downstage Watching The Action Take Place. The Mob Surrounds The Witch And She Melts With A Scream The Mob Leaves And Glinda Comes Out From Hiding. She Moves Near The Scrim._

**Dakota:** Elphie? Elphie? _Chistery opens the scrim, where just Elphaba's hat and the green bottle remain. Glinda cries, and grabs the hat, holding it against her._

**DJ:** _Handing Her The Bottle._ Miss, Miss Glinda.

_The Next Scene Opens In the Emerald City With The Wizard &amp; Mme. Morrible._

**Gwen:** Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that... _Glinda Enters._ Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating.

**Dakota:** This was Elphaba's. _Holding Out The Bottle._

**Cody:** What's that you say?

**Dakota:** It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

_Lover's Song Played In Background._

**Cody:** But... oh my Lord...

I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN

WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE...

a father...

**Gwen:** So that was it. That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!

**Cody:** _He Cries._

**Dakota:** I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?!

**Cody:** Yes, your goodness.

**Dakota:** You'd better go get your balloon ready. Guards!

_He Exits._

**Gwen:** Glinda, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past...

**Dakota:** Guards! Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?

**Gwen:** What?

**Dakota:** _Articulated._ Captivity... prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!

**Gwen:** No!


	29. Finale

**Ozians:**

GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD!

THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!

THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US, HERE IN OZ,

IS DEAD!

GOOD NEWS

GOOD NEWS!

_The Scarecrow (Fiyero) Walks On Stage. He Bends Down &amp; Knocks On A Trap Door In The Floor._

**Alejandro:** It worked!

_He Opens The Door &amp; Elphaba Climbs Out._

**Heather:** Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here.

_She Touches His Straw Face._

**Alejandro:** Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life.

**Heather:** You're still beautiful.

**Alejandro:** You don't have to lie to me.

**Heather:** It's not lying... its looking at things another way.

**Ozians:**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED

NOW AT LAST SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!

NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

**Dakota:** Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Glinda the Good.

**Ozians:**

GOOD NEWS!

**Alejandro:** It's time to go.

**Heather:** We can never come back to Oz, can we?

**Alejandro:** No.

**Heather:** I only wish...

**Alejandro:** What?

**Heather:** Glinda could know that we're alive.

**Alejandro:** She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.

**Ozians:**

GOOD NEWS...

**Alejandro:** Come...

**Dakota:**

WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER? BUT...

**Heather &amp; Dakota:**

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Ozians:**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED...

**Dakota:**

BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Heather &amp; Dakota:**

I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...

_Fiyero and Elphaba Leave Through The Clock_

**Ozians:**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

WICKED...

WICKED!


End file.
